habiticafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
背景
Backgrounds are optional scenery that can be placed behind player avatars. They have no in-game effect and exist only for aesthetic value. As of March 28, 2017, the violet background from the Plain Background Set is the default background (previously, the default background was a featureless light slate color). All existing players were also given the violet background and can choose to equip it if they wish to. Using Backgrounds To view available backgrounds and to change your current background, navigate to the Edit Avatar sub-tab or the Backgrounds sub-tab under the User icon. This opens a modal that pops up on top of your current page. Then, click on the one you want to use. If you click on a purchasable background you do not currently own, you will be prompted to purchase it. In the apps, backgrounds are located under Menu > Customize Avatar (iOS) or Menu > Avatar (Android). Currently, you cannot enable the solid light slate background from the apps. Transparent Backgrounds If you would prefer to have a transparent, click on the picture of your current background on the Edit Avatar or Backgrounds sub-tab. Your background will appear as the color of its environment (for example, purple when viewed in the header or white then viewed in a user profile). Unlocking Backgrounds Free, unlockable backgrounds were introduced as prizes with the Daily Check-In Incentives feature. For every day that a player logs in to Habitica, their check-in counter will increase. Once a player has checked in for a certain number of days, they will receive a prize. Available Unlockable Backgrounds As mentioned above, the violet background from the Plain Background Set is the default background. The rest of the Plain Background Set is unlocked after a player logs in to Habitica for two days. Background blue.png|Blue: A basic blue backdrop. Background green.png|Green: A great green backdrop. Background purple.png|Purple: A pleasant purple backdrop. Background red.png|Red: A rad red backdrop. Background yellow.png|Yellow: A yummy yellow backdrop. Purchasing Backgrounds Three backgrounds are released each month and can be purchased with gems. An individual background costs 7 gems and the entire monthly set of three backgrounds can be purchased together for 15 gems. If you purchase an individual background, you cannot purchase the set the individual background was in for 15 gems (with the 7 included). You will need to purchase the other backgrounds individually if you want to get the whole set (after you have purchased one). The only free backgrounds are the slate color as well as the default and unlockable backgrounds in the Plain Background Set. Backgrounds can be purchased on the Backgrounds modal or on the Edit Avatar modal opened under the User icon. Those that are available for purchase will have a white bar, at the bottom of the frame, showing the price in gems. To buy a single background, click on the gem icon inside the bar. To buy a set, click on the "Purchase Set" button shown below each purchasable set. Buying a single background will remove the bar, while buying the set will remove all bars and "Purchase" button. That way you can easily see which backgrounds you have purchased and can use. You can also pin a background to your rewards column for a later purchase, by clicking the pin icon centered on the top of the frame. You will then be able to purchase it directly from rewards, without opening the Edit Avatar or Background modal. Available Purchasable Backgrounds The available purchasable backgrounds with their release dates, titles, artists, and descriptions are shown below. Tiling Backgrounds Some of the backgrounds will "tile" meaning that if two adjacent party members are using the same background, the touching edges of the backgrounds will match. The tiling backgrounds are: Notes en:Backgrounds